The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for security classification based on user interaction.
With the increasing use of private and public computer networks, information has become more widely available to a larger number of end-users. For instance, the internet, a global network connecting millions of computers, is increasingly becoming the preferred way to disseminate information. Both commercial and non-commercial entities have recognized the growing use of computer networks and have thus accelerated the posting of electronic documents to provide access to their information.
Electronically posted documents may contain any type of information which can be electronically communicated. These documents are often posted on the World Wide Web, a system of internet-accessible web servers. Individual companies set up one or more web sites using a web server to support webpage publication and communication. The web sites can either be public or private (i.e., only accessible to company employees). Some examples of information which can be included in an electronic document such as a webpage includes data, text, facsimile, audio, video, graphics, as well as other types of information.